Talk:Non-Clique Students
Does anyone think the Non-Cliques could function as their own Clique? They have 6 teenage Male mambers. They have their own uniforms. I mean, I somtimes think of them as a clique vecuase they hang out together all he time. But they will fight each other sometimes. What do you think? Kingofawosmeness777 20:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :No they're not a clique, hence the name Non Clique students. They hang out and communicate with each other because who else would they hang out with on campus? They hardly defend each other in fights, although it does happen but it is very very rare. I have had Sheldon attack me for bullying Constantinos, a prefect was near and busted him for attacking haha. Dan the Man 1983 07:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, I suppose so. But it would seem that they just don't act like a clique and have no order. But their clothes are probably the only thing simmilar about them. Once I saw Sheldon and Pedro fighting and it made me sad for some reason. Kingofawosmeness777 19:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::In the picture of Perdo with blue sweater, it mentions that Angie has a blue dress. Should the picture also mention that the guy next to Angie, probably Gordon, also has a blue sweater? :::I don't think we can describe them as a real clique. Of course they have the same clothes and hang out a lot together. But they don't really have a common interest or activity like other cliques. The clique is also defined because all members have the same point of interrest. Gordon Jewkes (wanna talk?) ::::They're not a real clique. Jeff (talk| ) 16:10, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::The thing is, the Bullies are a clique that were added later in the game, and because of this the game never explicity states that the bullies are a clique. Isn't it possible the non-cliques are another clique added late in bullies development, and because of this they aren't stated to be a clique? They may not behave like the other cliques, but what if that's because they were added so late in the game that the developer had no time to implement the "clique" behavior into the non-cliques? And I see them talk together, hang out together, as if they are a clique. They sometimes aid each other in fights...GSFOG14 (talk) 07:51, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::What part of NON-Clique is unclear? Jeff (talk| ) 15:16, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Non Clique Students are smiliply students that don't belong to any of the five school cliques. They aren't friends to each other, I remember when Trevor and Pedro were fighting, so non means not. I think Jimmy, Gary and Pete are possibly non cliques, because as I said they don't belong to any clique. Big Brudda 23:08, July 10, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Wait, For Dan how did Sheldeon defend Him? I saw Pedro and Sheldeon fighting each other near the townies hangout. Silly things was the cops busted both of them.Big Brudda (Text- ) 15:31, August 18, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Gary petey and Jimmy 21:13, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Jean Gary, Petey and Jimmy are the students not click , for that when they fight with the mod base touches the music of not click and already had cases when you fight with Jimmy plays the music of Bullies this can be a proof that Jimmy and the second leader of the bullies , since he and good friend of Russell i wanted to be a moderator ::Gary, Pete, and Jimmy aren't members of the non-clique students. They are not identified as being part of the non-clique students in the game, therefore they are not members. ::That doesn't prove that Jimmy is the Bullies' second-in-command. Jimmy is the main character and was never identified as being in any clique, no matter what his friendships are. That argument could be used to say he is a nerd--after all, he is fairly friendly to the nerds, or it could be used to say that he is a Townie, after all he does become friends with Edgar. ::As for you wanting to be a moderator, that's really not relevant to this page, but anyway, this wiki is small enough that it already has the administrators needed, and does not need any more at this time. Soda 23:54, June 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I thought orignially before this IP user was here that they were members of non cliques ? Im now getting confused If they are not members of the Non-Clique Students what what are they? Big Brudda 13:15, July 9, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda :::Though they don't belong to a clique so to say, they're still not members of this group/clique/category/whatever. They're just main characters. Soda (Talk) 16:38, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :::But Main Characters isn't a clique so where do Jimmy, Gary and Petey go since Main Character is NOT a clique? I still remain confused. Big Brudda 23:17, July 9, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::::I mean, they don't have to be part of a clique. They're just students. I don't know how else to clarify. Soda (Talk) 00:23, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well My opinion but not a fact is they are non clique students, I like it better this way, even though Jimmy, Petey and Gary arent members. They have to be in a clique, all students are in one. (Dont get me wrong) I mean Gary does have a shirt similar to what Male Non clique students wear. But We will never find out what clique they really are in. Big Brudda 17:10, July 10, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda :::